Border Disputes: A Drabble Collection
by SuicideMonday
Summary: RussiaxChina. When you share a border, there are bound to be bumps along the way. The good, the bad, and the in-between.  Collection of Cannon, AU, Romance, Angst, Crack, and everything else.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I caved! I'm sorry this isn't an actually story update! I'm following along the lines of xblkdragonx's 'Drabbles and Oneshots' by keeping all of it together in once nice organized section~ Basically all the short unfinished/that's all there is/ little blurbs are going into this. I hope it hold you over til I can get myself back into Layers of a Cake or Artificial Living or ESHTOY. (What do you guys really want to see me work on first anyway...?)

College is crazy busy and midterms are coming up. (Whaaat? So soon? What is this...?) I'm really sad that I can't find that many Hetalia fans on such a large campus.

I need to get used to Al's seasons again. It's so cooold~

Do enjoy these 3

* * *

_**Drabble One: Fly me to the Moon**_

Yao awoke to the sensation to his wrists and ankles wrapped against cool metal. The weight tied him to the ground, limiting any and all movements. Staring up at the sky, it was a full moon again. The dark clouds covered the stars, but for some inexplicable reason the moon shone through, as bright as the sun, it's perfect shape shining from above.

The ground began to shake and rattle.

Small cracks in the road grew bigger, and the broken asphalt and rocks shook from the vibrations, creating make shift music that grew more frantic with each second.

Closing his eyes slowly, Yao drew in a deep breath before he slid his eyelids open, not surprised in the slightest to be greeted by the same surroundings.

A thundering roar could be heard in the air.

Putting two and two together, Yao realized that the object quickly moving to his direction was a train. The consistent yet turbulent noise and the small earthquake that was taking place could both be attributed to the presence of one of the largest forms of transportation.

And it was getting closer with each moment.

Yao tilted his head from side to side, confirming his suspicion that he was indeed lying in the middle of a train track.

Oh.

Well this possibly couldn't end well…

The chains that bound him showed no sign of magically breaking; rather infused into the ground, connecting the earth to his body. Any attempts at escape hinted to an even messier end. The ever-closing presence of the locomotion reminded him that this would all be over very soon.

Keeping his sight focused on the abnormally lit moon, Yao decided that he wanted that moon that was so different from the one that graced the skies of others to be the last vision imprinted in his mind.

It was were they met, wasn't it?

On the moon in the sky.

And it was perhaps in that moment that Yao was aware of the fact he was dreaming…

_**Drabble: Gravity**_

Please don't fall.

You stare at the cup at it teeters on the edge, praying the end result won't be what you already expect.

Your breath stills and you tilt with the cup, already knowing that you're too late.

Your hands reach out to grab it and it slips through your fingers.

The splittering sound against hard floor causes you to cringe as the crash echos in your head.

Five large pieces, all broken up into different shapes, no longer resembling the form that it once took.

And as you look closer, tiny porcelain surrounds the disaster; so many little pieces that you can't possible hope to piece them back together.

The impact of the loss doesn't hit you at first, everything happened so fast.

But after loss comes realization.

What once was can never be formed again.

The broken cup lays scattered on the floor, urging you to remove it from sight.

The largest of the pieces can hold the others, a huge crack running through the middle, a few more lines would cause a break.

You stare at the remains of what was once a favorite cup.

You don't want a replacement; you just wish it never fell.

Tea will never be the same and you don't want to reveal the accident to the one who presented the cup to you.

They were a pair and now one was broken.

_**D****rabble: Sitting Outside**_

Yao's face flushed with embarrassment as he sat awkwardly in front of his dorm room.

Keys.

Locked inside.

Identification.

Also, locked inside his dorm.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear as his fellow floor mates started at the strange sight he presented.

How had he managed such a blunder in such a short amount of time?

Yao stared at his short list of contacts on his phone, scrolling through them back and forth, truly playing with the notion of calling someone in his moment of desperation. His pride had been cut down after he ran through the doors to get into his dorm building and then walking towards the door that he knew would be locked. Sitting down and pretending to be occupied with his phone seemed to be the only thing he _could_ do.

His contact list did not provide many options considering the fact that he had just moved to America and his phone was brand new, barely two pages of names filled. Even fewer were people he could actually call, the majority acquaintances he added into his phone in the spur of a social moment.

His cousin Kiku, with whom he shared his dorm with, was currently in class and not answering his phone.

Yong Soo, another cousin, would only laugh at his situation, not something he needed right now.

The options were dwindling, so with a mental cringe of humiliation, he called his younger brother Hong.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click._

"Hello?"

"Hooooong~ I locked myself out of my dorm!"

Silence.

Perhaps he should have tried to start a conversation first instead?

He could feel Hong's blank stare even though the phone.

He held back a sniff as he waited for a reply.

"Where are your keys?"

"Inside the room."

"And Kiku?"

"In class."

"… I have to go eat dinner."

Yao looked at the time on the phone incredulously.

"At 4 o'clock?"

"Arthur wants to get to the restaurant early."

The short aspect of the conversation left Yao dejected, but not enough not to notice Hong's choice of companionship.

"Wait! Why are you hanging out with Arthur!"

_Click!_

Yao stared at the call duration time.

Darn, less than two minutes.

Kiku wouldn't be back for another hour and all his textbooks were inside the room. There was literally nothing he could do but sit outside and fiddle with his phone.

The minutes passed as slow as they could.

He was starting to get desperate, there had to be someone else he could call!

Yao looked at his last option, the name that he could not even remember as to how exactly it had gotten into his contact list.

Ivan Braginski.

Slight hesitation, then his pressed the green phone.

The reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Yao Yao locked himself out?"

Yao looked around with a slight sense of paranoia.

"How did you know, aru?"

Really, how the hell did Ivan seem to know his every action? Did he install hidden cameras somewhere?

"Just a lucky guess~ I'll be there in exactly 85 seconds!"

_click!_

He could almost hear Ivan's footsteps racing towards him.

What was he getting himself into?

_**Drabble: What's wrong with a little d r e a m i n g?**_

Sometimes he wondered what their lives would be like if they where human.

(all the unanswered questions, the options that they couldn't choose)

There was so much they couldn't have.

Sometimes he just wanted to be ordinary.

Especially during times of war, where it was impossible to escape without a few scars.

Pitted against the other when an alliance was out of the question.

The will of the people becomes his own and there are certain times when he hates it.

The other relationships they're forced to accept.

(When we just want to keep the other for ourselves)

To be able to wake up curled in simple bliss.

Sometimes he gets caught up in his dreams.

_**Drabble: Umbrella Roof**_

China stepped outside at the end of the world meeting, greeted by a heavy downpour of rain and strong wind.

He looked up at the clouds that brought down such weather, before fishing out his umbrella from his bag. Around him, people ran for cover or popped open their umbrellas before making their way off through the flooded streets.

Opening his own umbrella with a soft _click_, China watched with pity at those who had no protection against the rain. Drenched suits that would probably cost a fortune to dry clean and hair sticking to their heads in all sorts of odd angles, some covered their heads with newspaper or their briefcases.

Shaking out the umbrella, he realized how hard it is to actually share an umbrella.

They barely kept _one_ person dry, let alone two. Usual attempts to share an umbrella resulted in a sore arm to compliment the wet one, and odd paced walking to match the other.

These contraptions were simply not built to be shared.

Then he caught sight of Russia.

Holding up the biggest umbrella he had ever seen.

It was at least 4 meters wide, a rather mixed group of people standing underneath. Most were probably walking by and stopped underneath for temporary relief. The collection of humans showed varying degrees of distaste towards the weather on their face.

Making his way towards Russia, he was quickly absorbed into the grouping numbers underneath such a comically huge umbrella. Russia held his arm high up into the air, significantly taller than the others standing around him. Russia caught site of China and greeted him.

"Yao Yao! You've joined me!"

China could only look at him in slight confusion. What was he talking about?

Russia gestured around himself.

"All these people have become one with Russia!"

China could only hold back his amusement at Russia's logic.

He didn't even want to question what Russia planned to do with these people once the rain stopped.

But, comparing his much smaller, standard size umbrella, maybe Russia was on to something.

* * *

AN: These drabbles really are all over the place. (And some of them I left really vague on the POV) I did enjoy the concept of writing without the responsibility of finishing / mapping out a whole story though.

I hope everyone is doing well getting back to school/ work. Have a great weekend everyone!


	2. November

**Huh? An update? Kinda? Sorta? ...Thing?**

I think I'm trying to get back into writing. Truth be told, I barely read Hetalia fanfiction anymore. I do really love the Rochu fandom but I've been away for so long. XD

I'm sorry for any of those waiting on my unfinished stories. I have no intention of abandoning them, it's just taking me a lot longer than I expected to get something decent up on Microsoft. I keep getting distracted and this is something I did to try and get back into writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the countries of Russia and China. 

* * *

****

November Beach Affair

Yao allowed to sand to sink into his hair and clothes, knowing it was useless to fight against the small grains the moment he stepped foot in the sand. The waves tickled his bare feet, ebbing up and down his ankles.

It was late in the year to be making a trip to the beach. In many other places, it would be too cold to venture into the water, and frigid winds would require jackets to block them out. Alfred would be complaining that his northern states were freezing while Europe would be dealing with similar chilly weather. While it really depended _where _in China you were, Yao took November to enjoy the last waves of warmth to pass through his country.

Watching him was Ivan, paying close attention to the way Yao sunk his head into the sand and played with it between his fingers.

It was peaceful, a day with perfect weather and a full shining sun. Yao was struck by the thought of children running down the beach, their small feet smashing up a muddy mix of sandy water and leaving their footprints behind them.

How long had it been since he had done something silly like that?

Yao grabbed a fistful of sand and tilted his head to reach Ivan's eyes. Locking eye contact, he spoke.

"I could throw this sand at you at any moment."

Ivan quirked his head, the words that left Yao's mouth feeling foreign to his ears.

"But you wouldn't."

Ivan took a step towards Yao, staring at the shapes his unbound hair made with the sand.

"It wouldn't be like you."

Yao sighed, breaking eye contact and letting the sand slip through his fingers. It melted back into the ground, joining its brothers to create one large body. Letting his fingers draw patterns in the hills of sand, he watched as it split to make room for his fingers.

Rising, falling, always moving.

"We're like the sand."

"How so?"

"We're constantly changing."


End file.
